


Secondary Qualities by jan [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Eve no Jikan | Time of Eve
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Secondary Qualities by jan read by Rhea314</p><p>>Summary: Philonous: “What connexion is there between a motion in the nerves, and the sensations of sound or colour in the mind?” -- from Berkeley's Three Dialogues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secondary Qualities by jan [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secondary Qualities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/473293) by [jan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jan/pseuds/jan). 



**Title** : Secondary Qualities  
 **Author** : jan  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Eve no Jikan  
 **Character** : Rikuo, Nagi, Sammy, Masaki  
 **Rating** : General audiences  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Philonous: “What connexion is there between a motion in the nerves, and the sensations of sound or colour in the mind?” -- from Berkeley's Three Dialogues  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/473293)  
**Length** 0:11:39  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Secondary%20Qualities%20by%20jan.mp3.zip)


End file.
